What's your name?
by Chibi-chibi-kun
Summary: Sora can't stop think about the dirty blonde sitar player when they met again in Hallow Bastion Sora needs to know something important. And he pulls off a stunt that even surprises him... SoraDemyx slightly AU


This the first time I've ever written SorDem story it'll probably be only ten or six chapters depending on how many people what this to continue otherwise I'll make it a oneshot. Please review!The song is 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

/He's a damned as he seems and more heaven then a heart could hold/

I met him before in the Underworld, in the dark I couldn't make out all of his features but the few that I saw I could tell…he's gorgeous. With dirty blonde hair and sea-green eyes and that creamy skin, I could just tell. I frowned as he stood before me again in Hallow Bastion he's in my way keeping me from helping Leon and the others. And yet…I didn't want to shove him away.

I remember him running past me crying, 'Run! Run away!' I guess Hades scared him, so cute. I chuckled at the memory.

"Sora! Pay attention! This is no time for laughing!" said Donald frowning as he pointed towards the blonde, "We've got problems!"

"A-Yup! Another Organization member!" said Goofy.

I sighed nodded my head, " What the hell do you want?" I asked the blonde.  
He grinned, " Hey, you guys are looking lively!" he said in that cute voice.

I chuckled softly catching his attention he smiled faintly, was that a blush on his cheeks? Cute. Argh! What's wrong with me? I have to focus! I'm going to have to defeat him! I'm going to have to…fight him…

/ And if I try to save him, my whole world could cave in, it just ain't right, it just ain't right/

I don't want to fight him…Heh; I don't even know…his…

"Hey!" I yelled getting his attention he looked at me funny almost in a suspicious manner. 

He arched a thin blonde eyebrow, "Wha-What?" he responded in a shaky voice.

I smiled faintly and stepped forward even though Donald and Goofy protested against it, but I wanted to show him that I meant no harm…just …I just wanted to ask him something.

"Hey, what's…" I paused looking at the ground and then back up at him, " What's your name?"

"HUH!?" cried three sets of voices.

I smiled again, " I said what's your name?"

Donald rushed towards my side, " Sora! This is no time to be fooling around! We gotta hurry and get rid of him!"

I tensed at this and looked away again, I couldn't tell everyone that I didn't want to fight against him. I just…didn't have it in my heart to do it.

The blonde pouted, " Hey! I'm still here!" he said glaring at my friend, but the glare made him look so hugable! Okay…something is really wrong with me…

I sighed, " Look…before we…" I paused gulping, " 'fight' I just want to know your…name…" I said looking back up at him grinning.

The blonde blushed deeply blinking he looked around and then back at me, "Why?" he asked in a stronger voice,

I groaned, " Will you just tell me you name! I'm not going to kill you!" I said before my blue eyes widen placing a hand over my mouth. 'I'm not going to kill you'…that's a lie I'm going to have to send him…into the Darkness…

The blonde seemed to notice and finally spoke. "Demyx…"

I look up, "What?"

He smiled at me softly, " My name's Demyx number IX of Organization XIII."

/ But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster/

I smile at him, taking in all his features, his sea-green eyes, dirt blonde hair and his thin figure. He seemed familiar to a certain point, almost like I've met him somewhere before but then again…that's how I've felt since this whole organization started. So nostalgic…

"Demyx…that's a cute name." I said to him smiling, he blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess…" he mumbled laughing sheepishly.

I smiled again, " It's true! I mean c'mon how many people would come up to you and say, 'hi! My name's Demyx!' It's unique, just like…" I paused and looked away shoving my hands into my pockets, "…just like you…"

Demyx looked startled at me, " I'm…unique…?" he asked pointing to himself.

/And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, would it beautiful or just a beautiful disaster/

Nodding my head as I smiled, I resisted the urge to sigh, I guess since they're Nobodies, they're not technically 'unique', but I think that's not true…they've become their own persons even if they don't have a heart…that just means you're missing a piece. And who's to say that they really don't have hearts? It's not like the ripped one of them to check! Ew…nevermind that…

"Sora!" cried Donald snapping me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I turn around to look at my two companions.

"Ah…Sora we've got to fight him! To go help the others!" said Goofy pointing at Demyx who tilted his head in a questioning manner.

My eyes widen, I had almost forgotten, "Shit…!" I cursed surprising Donald and Goofy, they've never heard me curse.

I look back at Demyx and gave him a sad smile, " Hey…Demyx…"

The blonde looked at me, " What?" he asked in a kinder tone then before when I surprised him.

I gave him that sad smile again, " You're suppose to stop me from going to the others aren't you…" I said. It was more of a statement then a question.

He grinned sheepishly, " Yup!"

I couldn't help but chuckled at how cheerfully he said it, "Then…I guess you won't just step aside…would you."

He smirked shaking his head, " Nope."

Either way I shrugged my shoulders and put on a fake smile because at the moment I had to numb myself from all feeling to do what I was suppose to do.

"Well then, sorry but I'm going to kick your ass!" I said smirking falsely not that they noticed.

He pouted and turned away from us and I think he mumbled something like, 'I knew the picked the wrong guy for this.' He turned around and smirked, "Silence traitor!"

Again 'traitor'! What the hell did I ever do?

Suddenly a bubble of water formed in the palm of his hand turning into some kind of instrument, I think it's called a Sitar. Donald and Goofy stood at my side as I summoned my Keyblade.

"Donald, Goofy…let me fight him on my own…don't help even if I turn into /that form/…" I mumbled as I rushed forward ignoring all their protests.

/A tragedy with more damage a soul should see and do I try to change him so hard not to blame him/

I charged forward swinging my Keyblade at him ignoring the cringe in my heart as I hit his side as he cried out in pain.

/hold on tight/

He glared swinging his sitar catching me off guard I barely had time to block it as it hit my forearms. I cursed at the pain as I fell to the floor. I got back up gasping softly as I looked at him, his eyes were a fire while mine were surly dull, so I wouldn't feel the shame and guilt in my heart as I hurt him.

Again I charged and again he fought back cries of pain filled the air as we struck each other. A hit here and there as blood dripped down my shoulder where he had hit me and a bruise formed on his cheek where I had hit him.

I charged casting a fire spell he yelped jumping out of the way too occupied to notice as I came behind him as I struck causing him to fly into the air as I hit him repeatedly. Few he defended and hit me, his eyes narrowed into a glare

/hold on tight/

"Dance water! Dance!" he yelled.

"What the-Ah!"

Pillars of water appeared, I yelped as one of them hit me square in the face, I twisted my body landing on my feet. I growled charging forward as I swung my Keyblade knocking him down to the floor; I glared at him as hit him again and again sending him flying into the air.

I couldn't hear his cry of pain I blocked them out.

He stood up panting his hair stuck to his face slightly, flushed making his lips red like roses. I blushed; he looked so beautiful it was almost scary. I looked away shutting my eyes tightly I don't want to look suddenly I heard footsteps running towards me. My eyes shot open only to see Demyx rushing towards me, I didn't react I stood there and let him hit me.

I cried out as I hit the wall falling the ground, I gasped looking up our eyes met he looked surprised and I smiled falsely again. He wasn't expecting anything, rushing forward he looked scared or at least as scared as a Nobody could. I knocked him down pressing him the ground my Keyblade cut his side, there was blood as he yelped in pain.

"…Run…" I mumbled he looked at in a questioning manner.  
"Wha…?" he looked at me his sea-green eye stared into my ocean blue in disbelief.

I looked away, "Run…please…" gripping my blade, "Say you knocked me, say you thought I was dead just please…" I looked into his eyes again, " Run…I don't want to destroy you…"

He pouted, "No!"

I glared my eyes flashed yellow, " Then I'll make you leave!"

I raised my Keyblade aiming for his chest, his eyes widen as he realized what I was going to do he panicked and opened a dark portal under him. I was surprised and jumped away I looked back in time see him disappear, I think I saw a smile on his face but he vanished before I was able to see it clearly.

I sighed kneeled onto the ground.

"Sora!" came Goofy's and Donald's worried voices as they rushed towards me.

I looked up as the Keyblade vanished, "Hey guys…"

Donald frowned, "Darn! He got away…"

I smiled but tried not to show it, " Yeah I guess…" I mumbled.

Goofy shrugged, " Oh well! C'mon we gotta go help Leon and the others!"

I blinked, "Oh yeah! Lets go!"

The king joined us but we had to leave Goofy behind a Heartless knocked him out as we ran I looked out towards the masses of Heartless I felt myself sadden.

"Demyx…please be okay…" I mumbled as I rushed after my friends.

But Demyx was still on my mind …I'm worried about him…I don't want to see him …disappear into…Darkness…  
/Such a beautiful disaster.../

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
